krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8 - Bat Hound and the Secret Scrolls! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Bat Hound and the Secret Scrolls" (With a picture of Ace the Bat Hound on it, we go to the beginning of this episode. The episode begins with Robbie the Robin training to be the very best superhero everyone in Gotham has ever seen) Robbie: And so... Robbie the Robin handle things in the City of Gotham like any other major hero or villain here in metropolis. It has it's problems with the criminal element. (He appears in the scene by running, jumping and flying by flapping his wings all the way forward to go find some bad guys to find until he spotted with his little robin eye somebody who stole the cheese from the cheese factory) Ah. I see! Somebody is stealing some cheese in the factory. (Flies down there to see what's going on. And there he stood...; Jimmy the Rat feeling really hungry. Robbie landed on his bird feet to meet him) Jimmy: Wah! Robbie: What's the problem, Jim? Jimmy: Oh, hey Robbie! Didn't see you there. That Catwoman's pet of hers; Isis is stealing the cheese into her paws. And all my rodents here are starving for cheese. And so do I. Can you help me? Robbie: Who needs Ace the Bat Hound? I can handle Gotham myself. Sure I can help you. Jimmy: I always knew you would help me. What do you say we team up and look for Isis? Robbie: Deal. (Shook Jimmy's Paws as they all go together to go find Isis and there she was about to dump it at the portal which is the magic mirror of a gateway to the great valley) Isis: Ha ha ha ha ha! Robbie: Hey! Isis! (He and Jimmy showed up) You put down all the cheese right now! Isis: So it's Ace the Bat Hound's sidekick; Robbie the Robin. How sweet. Did you come for your offer of any chance to say goodbye to your precious cheese, Rodent? Jimmy: Have mercy on the cheddar hunk of cheese. Isis: Oh. If you want them you have to take them. Robbie: Relax, Jimmy. I'll just use my gooey boomerang on this psycho! (He took out the gooey boomerang but accidentally presses the button on it as it explodes making the goo all sticky as he, Isis and Jimmy got stuck together) Oops. Shouldn't have pressed the button while I still have a chance. Jimmy: Have by any other chance that we're been sucked in the portal thing? Isis: Unhand me you gooey gum of knew stance. (And then it happened. Jimmy Robbie and Isis got sucked into the magic mirror which is the gateway to the Great Valley through the fifth dimension portal screaming and getting out of the portal as they are in the Great Valley) Robbie: Wh-wh-where are we? Jimmy: Great Valley. Isis: Get off me your rodents. (Jimmy and Robbie do so) Jimmy: Great. Now we're not in Gotham City anymore. (Took out a Cheddar of Cheese) But at least I got my Cheddar Cheese back in my hands. Good enough to eat. (Eats the cheddar cheese) Isis: How do we get out of this here place now? Robbie: Maybe we should get some help. Let's go ask the Super Puppies. Jimmy: Good idea. Isis: Super Puppies? Here!?!?! Finally. Victory is at hands! It's time to give them a peace of bad luck. Robbie: Hey, Isis? Aren't you coming? Jimmy: Yeah. What are you waiting for? We're going to find them. Isis: Coming. Just as soon as we get my bad luck ready. (Meanwhile, at the other side of the valley, Seven Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol along with the Prehistoric Pals as they are being blindfolded by Bud and Lou taking them by the surprise) Puppy Krypto: Uh… Where are you taking us, boys? Bud: (Giggles) You'll find out sooner or later. Lou: (Giggles) No way you'll ruin the surprise. Puppy Hot Dog: This had better be good, Hyenas. Puppy Bull Dog: You know we don't like surprises from you two. Puppy Tusky Husky: Yeah. What's the big deal anyway? Puppy Tail Terrier: What are you showing us anyway? Bud: We are here. (They have stopped to see that Ignatius has built his latest invention which is some airplane) Lou: You can take off your blindfolds now. (All Seven Super Puppies do so as they saw the airplane) All Seven Super Puppies: Oooooooooooooooooh. Ignatius: Isn't it a beauty? We made it out of few parts back in Lex Corp or Star Labs. Presenting… The Airplane Carrier 6000!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Claps) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Ignatius: Snooky, Delilah and I made it out of tools we carry. A few more adjustments and this things ready to fly! Delilah: Master Mechanikat is too smart to fly this baby. Snooky Wookums: And so do I. Cera: I don't believe what I'm seeing. Tools here in the Great Valley. What next? Chomper: So who's gonna fly this thing? Petrie: Me already a flyer. We don't fly things like that. Ducky: Petrie can fly anywhere than be in this here plane. He can. He can. Spike: Mmmm-hmm. Ruby: How does it work exactly once we ride in it? Ignatius: I'm glad you'd asked, Fast Runner. It can carry seven dinosaurs like you kids are and nobody else. Then the seven Super Puppies can sit up front. (Giggles) Littlefoot: I could get use to this here contraption. (Then Robbie, Jimmy and Isis showed up) Isis: Ugly roomers. We know your little secret of getting through the portal, Pups. Puppy Krypto: Auntie Isis! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Hi! How did you get here? Puppy Brainy Barker: Let me guess. Bad Luck. Isis: Nope. The portal had a little kryptonite by sucking you into that place you're in. Thanks to those two. Jimmy: Hi. I didn't say yew came all the way to the Great Valley to find you pups. Honest. Robbie: (Saw the Prehistoric Pals) Oh my! Dinosaurs! Stand back, Super Puppies. I'll save you! (Takes out the gooey boomerang but Puppy Krypto stopped him) Puppy Krypto: Whoa, Robbie! Cool it. They're cool. They're our friends. Our partners to be exacted. Puppy Tail Terrier: No reason to be scared to them. Chomper: Hi. Jimmy: Whaaaaaaah!!! (Hides behind Isis' back) Isis: Oh brother. Ducky: Hey you're that tickley fuzzy fellow. Jimmy Rat. Jimmy: You know me? Petrie: Know you? You look like someone named Tickles. Delilah: So Isis. You showed up at last. Isis: Ah. Delilah. I've been looking all over for you. So this is the plane we're going to fly on huh? But the only question is… Where? Ignatius: Where? I'd showed you where. It can go wherever we want to go. Like Threehorn Peak. Cera: Threehorn Peak. That's what we are going today. Delilah: I heard that there is a secret scroll to be found here in The Mysterious Beyond here. We need to take Bat Hound along for the ride to figure this one out for himself. Snooky Wookums: That's right. The Secret Scrolls is a prophecy from our search. Puppy Krypto: Oh boy! We're going on the plane to Threehorn Peak. Ignatius: What are we waiting for then? Wait. The plane's not ready to go quite yet. It just needs some gas to make it up and running. How's about we fly this baby by tomorrow morning? Chomper: Tomorrow morning? Puppy Tusky Husky: Okay. Sounds cool. Ignatius: Until Bat Hound shows up, we'll be going in no time together. Cera: Fine! Do whatever as you please. Come on, fellas. (She and the other Prehistoric Pals left and so does The Pup Star Patrol, Delilah, Isis, Snooky Wookums, Bud, Lou, Jimmy and Robbie while Ignatius continues on the airplane carrier 6000. Finally 87 hours later, it was finished. Ignatius has filled up the airplane carrier 6000 with gas tanks before Ace the Bat Hound shows up) Ace: Hmmm... Don't think you're invention would work. Ignatius: Sure it will. See. This baby can carry seven Prehistoric Pals who are kids. Even Seven Super Puppies up front my plane. While I drive this thing. We are going to Threehorn Peak if you know what I mean. And you are coming along for the ride. Ace: I don't prefer riding on the plane like that. I travel my own ways alone. The Flying Bat Mobile. One thing, Ignatius. Tell them to meet me there at Threehorn Peak. Ignatius: Yes sir. (And Ace the Bat Hound left on his Flying Bat Mobile all the way to Threehorn Peak. The next morning, All Seven Super Puppies, Prehistoric Pals, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis, Robbie, Jimmy, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Streaky and Paw Pooch gathered round Ignatius and his airplane carrier 6000) Who wants to ride on my new airplane carrier 6000? All Seven Super Puppies: (Jumped for joy) Oh oh oh oh me me me me me me me me me!!! Cera: I can't believe we are going to Threehorn Peak with a bunch of crazy puppies. Littlefoot: Cera, The reason why they are here is that they wanted to save us from Red Claw and the fast biters. Snooky Wookums: Well what are we waiting for? Let's get on this thing! (Gets upon the airplane carrier 6000 on the front seat) Squeaky: Last one in is a rotten egg! Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: (Laughs as they all run toward and get upon the airplane carrier 6000 on the front next to Snooky Wookums) All Seven Super Puppies: (Laughs as they all run toward the airplane carrier 6000 by barking and get on it by sitting next to The Supercat Fan Club and Snooky Wookums) Ignatius: One at a time people! This is why I need more seats to this contraption. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (Runs toward the airplane carrier 6000 and get on the back of the seat) Puppy Krypto: Coming Delilah? Isis? Robbie? Jimmy? We're wait-ing...! Delilah: See? This is why I hate puppies. Isis: Don't push your luck. (She and Delilah gets upon the airplane carrier 6000 by going to the front by sitting next to the seven super puppies, Supercat Fan Club and Snooky Wookums) Jimmy: Fine! We wanted to sit next to these dinosaurs! Robbie: The back has much more room from here. (He and Jimmy got up at the back seat of the airplane carrier 6000 by sitting next to the Prehistoric Pals) Ignatius: All aboard!! (Got up to the driver's seat as he started to drive the airplane carrier 6000) Streaky: Nah! I'm not getting on that thing. I'll just fly all the way toward Threehorn Peak since my powers came from Krypto. I'll meet you there with Ace the Bat Hound alongside! (Flies all the way toward Threehorn Peak where Ace the Bat Hound has just headed) Puppy Bull Dog: Suit yourself matey! Puppy Brainy Barker: Is everybody strapped in? Ignatius: Here we go!!! (Pulls the lever as the airplane carrier 6000 filled with gas take off very very very very very fast) Whaa-hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Everybody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the airplane carrier 6000 that everybody is on has been going way too fast as they are about to be crashed toward Threehorn Peak near Smokey Mountain) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Ignatius: HOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLD ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike. Chomper and Ruby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Ignatius: (Pulls the lever for break as they pull over the wheels as they crash course toward the smokey mountain) Oof!!! (All Seven Super Puppies, Delilah, Isis, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Jimmy, Robbie, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby dropped down toward the ground feeling themselves all dizzy) Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Do it again! Do it again! Cera: No again. Ignatius: Well that wasn't suppose to happen. Still needs some extra seats to this plane contraption. Cera: Well, nice going there, King Iggy. You lead us to Threehorn Peak. Ducky: Now we have to figure out where to find Bat Hound and Streaky. Ruby: Hope they get the good start. Chomper: I've got my pinecone ready to translate what's it saying. Littlefoot: Great, Chomper. Puppy Krypto: Right! Once we find the secret scrolls together, They're gonna give us some answers of how to pass this test. Puppy Brainy Barker: Is everybody ready!?!?! Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Ducky: Oh yes yes yes! Ruby: It's adventuring time! Littlefoot: Let's go! (So off they went to find the secret scrolls inside while the Prehistoric Pals sing a song) Song: "Adventuring" Littlefoot: (Singing) We're gonna go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring! We're gonna go adventuring to find the secret scroll! Ducky: (Singing) Will there be things like hot lavas, or flying rocks or sky fires? Petrie: (Singing) And try catch Petrie by surprise. Cera: (Singing) I don't think so. Chomper: (Singing) We'll look through scrolls both big and small. Ducky: (Singing) With writing walls. Ruby: (Singing) Or ground you know. Littlefoot: (Singing) There's more to see. Come on with me! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) So if we go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing! You know that you are going to have to do? We're gonna go adventuring... right now!!! We're gonna go adventuring now! (Song ends) Delilah: Oh crud. Isis: Cut out that song! Puppy Hot Dog: Don't remind them, Delilah and Isis. They usually sing all the time. And it's driving me nuts too. Delilah: Now I know how you feel. (As soon as they rich the cave entrance toward Smokey Mountain, they bumped into Ace the Bat Hound and Streaky who was waiting for them) Ace: What took you guys so long? Puppy Krypto: We got extra paws on our side of hero worth ship. Isis: Bat Hound, my long lost nemesis. Ace: Isis! Puppy Brainy Barker: Do not be alarmed. Hope you two would get along as allies. Back at Gotham City just like Batman and Catwoman together. Ace: Jimmy the Rat, You obviously trusted this cat? Jimmy: No biggie, Ace. Never seen her before in my life. Uh... Except when I play the flute against her. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Anyway, we came here with Isis to figure the secret of the secret scrolls. Puppy Hot Dog: If you ask this, You would answer to your partner. Puppy Tusky Husky: March everybody the cave to the secret scrolls awaits. (Ace the Bat Hound and Streaky joins up with everybody as they all went on. They came to the first part of this test near the writing wall of the cave while inside this place) Delilah: The first prophecy to the secret scrolls. Squeaky: A lot of writing all over the walls with different languages. Nikki: We can't read this. Ramone: We need to translate this one in English. Puff: Maybe Chomper can translate the writings on the wall. He's a sharptooth right? Petrie: Make that friendly sharptooth. Puppy Bull Dog: Yeah. I think we have to study everything about dinosaurs too. Chomper: (Took out his pine cone) Pine cone, translate. Pine cone: Analysis indicates that the smokey mountains refer too all dinosaurs living in the great valley comes with the gang of seven. Littlefoot the longneck, Cera the threehorn, Ducky the Swimmer, Petrie the Flyer, Spike the Spiketail, Chomper the friendly sharptooth and Ruby the Fast Runner. Though they have found the team name that starts with a "F" for freedom, they will survive by staying alive and being avoided eaten by other Sharpteeth even their leader Red Claw and his goons of Fast Biters Screech and Thud. Ignatius: Yeah yeah jibber jabber this. Can you get to the point, Mr. Pine Cone? Pine cone: The Gang of Seven who are the Freedom Fighters and they are standing right next to you. Puppy Tail Terrier: Freedom Fighters; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. Cera: Yup. A gang of kids who will survive just about everything. Ruby: We're the Freedom Fighters. Spike: Uh-huh! Ducky: And we're survivors! Yup, yup, yup! Chomper: That's right. Littlefoot: The grownups will notice that we're freedom fighters or not. Pinecone: Freedoms Fighters first test to survive the place in Smokey Mountains on threehorn peak. Puppy Krypto: Then let's do it to it! (So All Seven Super Puppies, Snooky Wookums, The Supercat Fan Club, Delilah, Isis, Ace the Bat Hound, Streaky, Ignatius, Jimmy, Robbie and the Prehistoric Pals went on. And as they got out of the smokey mountain cave and into the canyon of shiny stones, Chomper asked the Pine Cone a question) Chomper: Which one's the first test? Pine cone: Surviving the Earthshake that is causing the landslide. Chomper: Good. Ruby: Earthshake? Don't be ridiculous. (Suddenly, it happened the Earthshake started to shake around the earth) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: EARTHSHAKE!!!!! All Seven Super Puppies: Run!!! (Everybody ran as they all are about be crushed by a landslide made of rocks but they all run very fast by getting away from it and they got inside the next part of the cave which will be the hidden canyon) Everybody: Whew. Snooky Wookums: Uh... That Earthquake sure was scary. Ducky: But we use to call it Earthshake. Ignatius: Earthquake, Earthshake same thing. What's the next part of the test? Streaky: Hope it's not something very dangerous. Petrie: Look! Another riding on the wall. (They all saw it) Chomper: Pine cone, translate! Pine cone: Second part of the test says... The Freedom Fighters must choose which one of them scrolls is made of paper and writing on it. Choose the one which is the left or right. Delilah: The second part of the prophecy of being a freedom fighter. Now we're getting somewhere. Cera: Let's move it folks. The scroll isn't gonna pick itself you know. (She, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Littlefoot went right to where the scrolls are) Petrie: Me no liking this, Cera. Cera: Relax. We only got a few seconds to worry about. Littlefoot: Which one of them is the secret scroll? Puppy Brainy Barker: We need somebody who can be a great detective choose which of these scrolls is the secret scroll. Ace: Leave that to me. (Walks over to where the scrolls are as he chooses the one on the left) Is this one it? Spike: Huh? Ruby: How can you be sure that is the right one, Ace? Ace: I do this just before Bruce Wayne learns from all this. (He opens the scroll revealing the secret scroll with writings on the paper) Puppy Krypto: That's it! That's the one! He figured it out! All Seven Super Puppies, Supercat Fan Club and Snooky Wookums: Hooray! Isis: Yes. Hooray indeed. Now let's see that scroll. (Walks over to the scroll as she looks at it with her eyes then begins to read it) According to this, only seven Super Puppies could join forces with the seven Prehistoric Pals as one. For whom could save the Mysterious Beyond from the evil Sharptooth Red Claw himself. Ruby: Which brings us to the final test of being The Freedom Fighters. "Courage". Puppy Mammoth Mutt: I'm all courage, Ruby. Puppy Brainy Barker: Me too. We all got what we came for to stop Red Claw and the Fast Biters. Puppy Hot Dog: Now to head back to the Great Valley on the airplane carrier 6000. Red Claw: (ROARS as he comes stomping toward All Seven Super Puppies, Snooky Wookums, Supercat Fan Club, Ignatius, Delilah, Isis, Robbie, Jimmy, Streaky, Ace and the Prehistoric Pals along with Screech and Thud and all the Sharpteeth Flyers) Oh that won't be necessary, Super Puppies. We tracked you down with our noses! We'll be taken that scroll from you so that we could eat those Prehistoric Pals of yours. (Laughs evilly) Everybody: (Gasps simultaneously when they got scared of Red Claw as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Red Claw is about to take the secret scroll Ace the Bat Hound was holding) Red Claw: Give me the secret scroll or be eaten alive! Chomper: We can't let Red Claw get his tiny little hands on that scroll. Ace: (Hands the secret scroll to Puppy Krypto) Super Pups, take the scroll and your Prehistoric Pals to get out of here. Cera: What about you? Ace: Leave these Fast biters to me and Isis here. Streaky: Me too. Now get going kids! Squeaky: Your amazing, Uncle Streaky. (All Seven Super Puppies, Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Jimmy, Robbie, Ignatius and the Prehistoric Pals got out of here along with the secret scroll fast while Streaky, Ace, Delilah and Isis handles the sharpteeth army) Red Claw: All units of Sharpteeth Flyers! After them! I want that scroll! Sharpteeth Flyers: (Squawks as they all flew after all seven super puppies, Prehistoric Pals, Supercat Fan Club, Ignatius, Snooky Wookums, Jimmy and Robbie. Before Ace hits Thud by the bum as Thud crashed into Screech) Screech and Thud: OW!!! Isis: (Pulls out the Purple Bad Luck Gem Necklace) I always wondered this bad luck gem necklace would come in handy. (Shoots out the bad luck gem necklace by laser as it hits Red Claw, Screech and Thud) Red Claw: Gah!!! Delilah: Have a terrible bad luck day, Red Claw! Streaky: Try and stop us if you have any luck left in ya! (Flies off as Delilah, Isis and Ace the Bat Hound catches up to everybody) Red Claw: Screech! Thud! The Security Cams! Search for the Super Puppies so that I can get my hands on that scroll! Screech and Thud: We will, sir! (They all pressed a button together as they got out the security cams activated as they go searched for the Super Puppies who got themselves the scroll in their paws) Red Claw: And don't lose sight of them... Or else. Screech: Yes, sir! (And as the security cams activated, they all spotted the Super Puppies running really fast by using their speed as they all got spotted by a security cam) Puppy Brainy Barker: Uh-oh! A Security Cam! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We can't outrun it! Puppy Hot Dog: It keeps on following us all around where ever we go! Puppy Tusky Husky: We have anymore bright ideas? Puppy Bull Dog: I can't think of one! Puppy Tail Terrier: Too late to ask for help y'all! Puppy Krypto: I've got it! Head toward the meadow of jumping waters. 'Cause we got ourselves a plan here. Puppy Brainy Barker: Hope you're right about one thing, Krypto! (So All Seven Super Puppies headed toward the meadow of jumping waters as they all flew in before the security cams looked inside the geyser as Red Claw, Screech and Thud followed to where the Super Puppies are) Red Claw: Where the heck are they, Screech and Thud? Screech: No worries, Sir! I'm sure they'll be here under that geyser. Thud: Which we call the jumping waters that jump. Puppy Brainy Barker: Come on, water! Any minute now! Puppy Krypto: I'm wait-ing...! (And then it happened. The water started to shake out of the ground) Red Claw: What is that noise, boys? Thud: Not me, Sir. Screech: Not me ether. Puppy Krypto: Now! (He and the other six Super Puppies took out the sky color stones and power themselves up and boosted up their speed to get out of the geyser as the water shoots out of it by blasting Red Claw, Screech and Thud out of the ground and into the skies) Red Claw, Screech and Thud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! All Seven Super Puppies: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Puppy Krypto: Adios, Red Claw! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Yeah! And don't come back! Puppy Hot Dog: Good riddance. Puppy Bull Dog: Playing along with him can sure tire a pup out. Puppy Tusky Husky: Time to get back to the others. Puppy Tail Terrier: Let's get along little puppies! (All Seven Super Puppies got back to the other while Ace, Streaky, Delilah, Isis, Snooky Wookums, Supercat Fan Club and the Prehistoric Pals noticed that the Super Puppies got the secret scrolls right in Puppy Krypto's paws) Delilah: You got the scroll? Puppy Krypto: Right here, Auntie Delilah! Littlefoot: So we guess we passed the test as Freedom Fighters huh, guys? Ducky: Yup, yup, yup! Isis: So you seven dinosaurs are the freedom fighters. Chomper: You bet we are! (Puppy Krypto tosses the secret scroll to Ruby into her hands as the Prehistoric Pals sing another song) Song: "Good Times, Good Friends" Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) Good Times, Good Friends found the thing we're looking for! Good Times, Good Friends, Having fun and then some more! Petrie: (Singing) The scroll we're looking for! Got some secret language! Ruby: (Singing) Think we're singing this song? Littlefoot: Say it, Ducky! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) Good Times, Good Friends Glad we had this time to spend! Good Times, Good Friends Wish that it would never end!!! Cera: (Singing) We've got the secret scroll! (Songs ends) Isis: Oh please! The singing's driving me nuts! Ignatius: Yeah yeah yeah. Sing song this! We got what we came here for. Big deal. Now how are we going to get back to the Great Valley to celebrate my first kingdom mission success? Ruby: Easy we go on foot. So much for the airplane carrier 6000. Chomper: And besides the grownups would be worried sick about us once we're not in the valley. Snooky Wookums: I'm thinking our work here is done in Threehorn Peak. So come on everybody. Back to the Great Valley we go. All Seven Super Puppies and Supercat Fan Club: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (They, Snooky Wookums, Streaky, Ignatius Delilah and the Prehistoric Pals headed back to the Great Valley on foot except for Ace the Bat Hound and Isis and even Robbie the Robin and Jimmy the Rat who'd made a great team out there that they just standing there) Isis: You know, Bat Hound. That Red Claw is the main villain in this here series better than me. But... Just this one I'm going to join you and the Super Puppies as part of the good guys. Otherwise we won't be able to defeat Red Claw, Screech and Thud by saving their world from another time. Ace: (Smiles) You did pretty good out there... For a cat that had bad luck. Jimmy: Aw... Ace. You and Isis are friends now. Robbie: If any dinosaur tells about Littlefoot and the others who are the Freedom Fighters it should be you. Huh? Ace. Ace: Yup. Come on. Let's catch up! (He, Robbie, Jimmy and Isis catches up to everybody by heading back to the Great Valley on foot as the camera scrolls on over to Red Claw, Screech and Thud who just survived the geyser by climbing back up to the edge of the mountain while in the Mysterious Beyond) Red Claw: Screech! Thud! One of these days, those Super Puppies will pay for this dearly. Mark my words! THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts